cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward
| label8 = Planet Of Origin | data8 = Earth | label9 = Known Aliases | data9 = Radical Edward, Françoise Appledelhi, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV | header10 = Criminal Records | data11 = Hacking | header12 = Additional Information | label13 = Computer | data13 = Tomato }} Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV is also known as Radical Edward and Ed. Her birth name is Françoise Appledehli (born January 1, 2058). She is a hacker prodigy from Earth. She is a comically eccentric teenage girl around 13 years in age. Biography Edward was born on Earth and abandoned at a Catholic orphanage by her extremely absent-minded father, Mr. Appledelhi, when she was 5 years old. Eventually Edward left the orphanage on her own before her father remembered that he had left her. When she met the crew of the Bebop she was living as a nomadic hacker armed only with her computer, Tomato. She had developed a folk hero-like status among many Earthlings who created larger than life descriptions of her. At her core Edward is a joyful adolescent with an affinity for souvenirs, pinwheels and Ein the Pembroke Welsh Corgi. Her full name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tiverusky IV. A name she made up because she thought it sounded cool. Session 9: Jamming with Edward Edward had been tracking Spike, Jet and Faye for some time and she learned about their exploits on other worlds before they landed on her home planet of Earth. The crew of Bebop learn that a bounty is placed on the person responsible for making land carvings on Earth using a former USA spy satellite disquised as a weather satellite from Earth's orbit. The news media and ISSP assume that a hacker is responsible for the act and few hackers are as storied by the local Earthlings as Radical Edward. With her computer Tomato and her hacking skills Edward is able to talk with the rogue satellite who she calls MPU. She discovers that the satellite created the land carvings on his own because he was lonely, and Edward hacks into the Bebop's communication line to tell them that the satellite is the bounty. She offers her help in downloading a copy of MPU for the Bebop in return for one favor: that Edward can become a member of Bebop. Session 14: Bohemian Rhapsody When Spike, Faye and Jet are tracking down the mastermind behind a recent Astral Gate heist, Edward plays a game of chess using a e-chess piece found on one of the mastermind's lackeys. It turns out that she is playing against the legendary Chessmaster Hex, a chess champion and computer programmer for the original Astral Gate design who planned the Gate heist 50 years ago. Edward could have checkmated Hex at one point but chose not to in order to prolong the game. Although Hex has forgotten all about his planned heist, because he went senile in old age, the chess champion was still able to ultimately defeat Edward in the drawn out game of e-chess lasting one week. Session 24: Hard Luck Woman Ed's Last appearance, this episode mainly focuses on her. The Bebop closes in on Earth, Ed's home planet. A Bounty was called for a Mr. Appledelhi, who is on the ground, mapping out the Earth (He'll probably be doing this forever, since asteroids constantly fall) With his assistant, McIntire. Faye remembers her home on earth, and decides to go find it, with Ed stowing away on the roof of the ship. When they touch ground, Ed is greeted by familiar faces, kids from the orphanage she grew up in. The nun politely asks them to come inside, and gives Ed a gift from her father. Faye stays for a little while, running away to find her home. When she gets there, she finds what is left of it. As the evening sun starts to sink, Ed decides to leave the ship, leaving a huge "BYE BYE" and an orange smiley face. Ein decides to follow her, with Ed trying to dissuade him. but, she has a change of heart, and asks him to come with. Meanwhile, Faye draws a square in the ground and lays inside of it like a bed, staring at the sky. As Jet finishes cooking, he calls out that dinner is ready and to his surprise, no one answers. He walks out of the kitchen, and finds Spike smoking a cigarette, looking at the message from the window. As they start eating their dinner, one can tell that they are sad that two of the bebop's crew have left, and they only have each other to steer the ship and find bounties. Appearance Ed is a skinny copper skinned androgynous teenage girl with tufts of bright red hair . She is drawn with red cheek marks to accentuate her youth. Edward wears a loose sleeveless white T-shirt, tight bicycle shorts, and never wears footwear. Once she attempted to wear socks in Mushroom Samba but she immediately lost her balance, suggesting she may never have even worn shoes. She sometimes wears a pair of large green goggles on her head or dangling from her neck. In her first appearence, Faye thought she was a boy because she looked similar to a boy, implying that she hasn't hit puberty yet. The goggles hook up to her computer and allow her to "net dive". Personality Ed has displayed many unusual character traits that are common of a teenager, eccentric genius, and wild animal. She is a free spirit that sometimes shows emotion by growling or howling like a dog. Edward rarely walks in a normal fashion; she instead prefers to run with her arms flailing, crawl on the ground, roll in somersaults, or walk on her hands. She is always talking about herself in the third person and will sometimes respond to a character in nonsensical phrases. Development Voice Actress: Aoi Tada English Dub Voice Actress: Melissa Fahn Originally, Ed's character was based on a description of the series' music director ("a little weird, catlike, but a genius at creating music") and was going to be a dark-skinned boy. Edward was turned into a girl to even the gender ratio on the Bebop which was, with Ed as a boy, three guys and one girl. This original character design appears in session 5, stealing a clearly adult magazine from Annie's bookstore by smuggling it under his shirt. She is described as "Like a cat out of control." by director Shinichirō Watanabe. Despite Edward's eccentric behavior, she is one of the most intelligent characters in the series. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Cowboy_Bebop_characters#Edward Wikipedia Entry for Edward Memorable Quotes Jamming with Edward :*"Satellite from days of old, lead me to your access code!" :*"Not coming for Ed, Oo-la-la." Ganymede Elegy :*"Duty calls, 3 o'clock tea!" Toys in the Attic :*"Ai-ya, what are we going to do, Ein? *You* believe it’s a horrible alien, don’t you? (Ein Barks.) Spooooky!" :*"Lesson, lesson: If you see a stranger, follow him!" :*"Where are you?! Are you heeerree Mr. Spooky space creature?!" :*"Exploration, experimentation, exploration, Explanation! I will come back alive, I trust you Ed!" Bohemian Rhapsody :*"One, two, three, four-or. Ed’s gonna score more-or! Play Ball!" Black Dog Serenade :*"Bonsai, bakchoy, wiseguy, waterboy! Light shines bright in the old town tonight!" Mushroom Samba :*"High socks are cool! Gotta wear 'em outside!" :*"FOOD! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" :*"Pieces, pieces, all gone…" Pierrot Le Fou :*"Faye Faye! Smoke Smoke, Faye Faye! Puff Puff, Faye Faye!" Boogie Woogie Feng Shui *"Hot dog bun, not too young!" *"Old and moldy, history, n' mystery!" *"you Jet’s girlfriend?! Does he have a THING for you??" *"All is fair in love and war!" Pictures Image:9 Edward.png|It's Edward. Image:9 Bebop Remote.jpg|Not coming for Ed, Ooh la la! Image:9 EdFlyBebop2.png|Promise! Promise! Image:Edhappy.png|Ed is playing with Hex right now. last of ed.jpg|Last scene of Ed and Ein References Category:Characters